Various method have been proposed for translating text on a computer screen into Braille symbols capable of being perceived by visually handicapped persons. Among such methods is the use of a mouse which can be used to move a cursor along text lines on a screen, and which contains a set of raisable pins that spell out in Braille the character at the cursor position. A problem with such mice is that they require a plurality of solenoids (usually six) to operate the Braille pins. As a result, such devices are cumbersome and expensive, consume substantial power, generate considerable heat in prolonged use, and present maintenance problems. Consequently, there is a need for a simple, inexpensive, compact and reliable mechanism for actuating the pins of a Braille mouse.